Un nuevo día de trabajo
by Selenika91
Summary: PERSONAJE: Ari, un druida aliado de Morgana (5x12). Ari es un druida como otro cualquiera, con una familia y un empleo con el que disfruta. Un día va a trabajar, esperando lo mismo de siempre, pero después de una dura jornada de esfuerzo toca ir al despacho de la jefa. Puede que en vez del aumento que desea reciba otra cosa menos agradable.


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"La mochila mágica de Merlín"**__ para el foro de __**En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

_N/A: De la mochila me han salido tres elementos bastante curiosos__: personaje __**Ari**__, rating __**M**__ y género __**humor.**__ Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:_

_**Personaje: **__ wiki/Ari por si no os acordabais._

_**Rating:**__ para mí lo más difícil, ¡aunque creo que es lo suficiente fuerte para considerarse M! (Cruzo los dedos) Hay escenas un tanto sangrientas, ¡aviso!_

_**Género:**__ Humor (la parodia la incluyo yo de regalo, ¡porque no se me ocurría cómo mezclar los tres ingredientes sin llegar a parodiar!_

_Me despido y nos vemos abajo =)_

___**Disclaimer:** Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**UN NUEVO DÍA DE TRABAJO**_

El sol asomaba tímidamente por la ventana, como si temiera enfurecer a los ocupantes de aquella habitación con su molesta presencia. Ari se dijo a sí mismo que hacía bien en temer, pues él era un druida con unos enormes, increíbles y súper impresionantes poderes. Casi estaba seguro de ser el más poderoso del mundo entero (pero, solo por si acaso, eso no se lo iba a decir a su terrible jefa, Morgana se podría picar si le oyera). Así pues, el sol tendría motivos sobrados para temer, si no fuera porque al gran druida le encantaba el amanecer ya que indicaba que quedaba poco para un nuevo día de trabajo.

¡Lo adoraba! Era cierto que había tenido magia desde pequeño pero no fue hasta que encontró a Morgana (o Morgana a él, no sabía si eso realmente importaba, así que de momento lo iba a dejar pasar) que encontró su vocación. Ya no tendría que huir ni temer por ser lo que era. Además, lo que hacía le gustaba mucho.

Esa mañana se despertó especialmente contento (por si no se entiende, aquello parecía una enorme tienda de campaña) así que, viendo que todavía tenía tiempo para un buen polvo, agarró con fuerza a su mujer y la despertó salvajemente mientras le metía mano.

Ella, por supuesto, respondió encantada porque las mujeres de los druidas están siempre deseando tirarse a sus maridos (a veces, incluso a los maridos de otras, si estaban muy motivadas). No importaba que hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente ni que todavía no hubiese siquiera abierto los ojos. Y, por supuesto, tampoco importaba el aliento mañanero ya que puestos a elegir, en esta historia no hay esas incomodidades (no tiene nada que ver con que Ari me haya sobornado a mí, el narrador, que soy una especie de Dios omnipotente en este cuento).

Así pues, se pusieron a darle al tema con tanta pasión (ignorando a los pobres hijos que, bastante traumatizados, escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta de papel) que generaron calor como para calentar toda la casa, y eso era de agradecer, pues Iberdrola les había cortado la energía por no pagar las facturas y empezaba a hacer frío. Así pues, "a falta de calefacción buenos son polvos" como dice el famoso refrán.

Se levantaron al fin, pues los lloros de los niños, que suplicaban que les llevaran a un buen psicólogo (y eso quiere decir uno caro), les cortaba el rollo.

—Me voy a la fábrica, cariño.

—¿A la qué? ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto… ¡que eso todavía no existe! Voy a la oficina.

—¿Cómo?

—¡A trabajar!

—¡Ah, vale! ¿Llevas ya el almuerzo? —al ver cómo su marido asentía continuó—: ¡Que te lo pases bien!

Ari cogió el maletín mientras se ajustaba la holgada túnica. Lo único que no le hacía mucha gracia de su trabajo era el maldito uniforme. Echaba de menos sus trajes de Armani y esa raída capa le tapaba por completo sus fabulosos zapatos Gucci. Pero bueno, a Morgana le gustaba mantener las viejas tradiciones. Después de acicalarse y echarse un poco de gomina en la calva (le encantaba el olor de ésta) se despidió con un gran entusiasmo de su esposa (estuvo a punto de arrastrarla de vuelta a la habitación y pedir la baja por enfermedad) y besó la frente de sus pequeños hijos que seguían tan traumatizados que se podía ver una mueca de horror en sus paralizados rostros.

Ese iba a ser un buen día.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Fue afortunado y no se topó con ningún atasco. Estaba muy agradecido, pues Morgana les hacía fichar y solo por demorarse unos pocos minutos podían perder varios dedos o incluso la cabeza, dependía del estado de humor de la jefa el día de la infracción.

Bajó a las mazmorras, que para cumplir con la normativa europea vigente no eran oscuras ni tenebrosas. Una blanca luz mostraba unas jaulas esterilizadas y herramientas de tortura de última generación desinfectadas. En cualquier momento podían aparecer para hacer una inspección y no querían recibir ninguna sanción.

Comenzó a supervisar a los trabajadores. Tom era nuevo, pero se estaba acostumbrando impresionantemente bien, incluso le había visto cortar una cabeza con un solo hachazo, una hazaña más difícil de lo que uno se puede imaginar. Y lo había hecho tan bien que la cabeza mientras rodaba dejando un delgado hilo de sangre seguía parpadeando desconcertada. Ari suponía que tenía que ser extraño dejar de sentir tu cuerpo bajo uno mismo, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado, él no sufriría ese destino, era uno de los favoritos de su jefa (pese a no ser un lameculos, aunque Pertre insistiera en ello).

Ahí estaba su preferido, el joven Leyr, que interrogaba a un caballero de Camelot. Solía ser una tarea ardua, por eso solo se los daban a los mejores. No se podía obtener mucha información de un caballero de Arturo, pero su favorito conseguía bastantes datos interesantes (como quién se había acostado con quién o qué caballero había llevado la cota de malla más estropeada al torneo). En ese momento se le veía muy concentrado, el caballero no soltaba prenda a pesar de que su torturador le iba desollando lentamente. Había sangre por todas partes, pero el caballero no perdía la consciencia pese a estar sufriendo un indecible dolor. Ari estaba orgulloso del joven, muy pocos conseguían que no se desmayaran pasados unos segundos.

Sin embargo, los continuados gritos del caballero le estaban poniendo dolor de cabeza, así que se acercó.

—Leyr, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Tu abuelo ya ha salido del hospital? —el joven se limitó a asentir, no podía perder la concentración—. Me alegro, me alegro. Verás, no me encuentro del todo bien y sus gritos me están desgarrando la cabeza, ¿te importaría bajarle un poco el volumen?

—Ahora mismo lo hago, señor —accedió inmediatamente.

—Mejor, mejor. Muchas gracias —dijo Ari después de unos segundos al notar la enorme mejoría. Los gritos seguían al ritmo que la piel iba desapareciendo del cuerpo del caballero, dejando ver los músculos sangrientos que solía ocultar, pero se oían mucho más sofocados, como si provinieran de algún lugar lejano.

Siguió con su paseo de rutina y llegó hasta Jolgrt que era un carnicero como pocos había. Disfrutaba tanto con la tortura que les hacía sufrir a los pobres desgraciados pero sin pedirles ninguna información. Cuando no morían a los pocos segundos de empezar, se volvían completamente locos, por lo que quedaban inservibles. Por fin la jefa Morgana le había dado permiso para deshacerse de él. Eso sí que iba a ser divertido.

El imbécil acababa de cortar un brazo a su prisionero haciendo una chapuza. Ari se acercó negando con la cabeza mientras se relamía con impaciencia.

—No, no, no. Así no se hace, Jolgrt. Ven, deja que te enseñe —dijo mientras cogía una espada que brillaba (acababa de ser pulida y desinfectada ese mismo día, no se permitía que las herramientas de trabajo se oxidaran, como es completamente lógico). Señaló una de las sillas reclinables mientras añadía—: Siéntate, que te lo voy a demostrar.

El carnicero se rascó la cabeza con la boca abierta mientras parecía pensar (si se os ha venido a la mente la imagen de un trol desconcertado, habéis dado justo en el clavo). El torturador era realmente estúpido, no parecía capaz de entender más de una frase seguida. De hecho, aunque para llegar a ese puesto se requerían años de estudio y de práctica él lo había conseguido con enchufes (¡es algo tan típico y molesto que sucede hasta en las historias inventadas!). Un amigo del hermano del cuñado del tío del sobrino de… Bueno, realmente eso no nos importa ahora y yo ya me he liado. Conclusión: que era un idiota redomado.

—Pero… ¿me vas a cortar el brazo a mí? Lo necesito para coger el hacha —aquí aparece correctamente escrito para evitar molestias innecesarias a los lectores pero en vez de palabras lo que salía de su boca fue una especie de balbuceo indescifrable para casi todos (menos para mí y para Ari, por supuesto).

—¡Ah! Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, hombre no. Ya sabes que yo soy un druida, te lo recompondré de inmediato y podrás volver al trabajo sin tener que pasar si quiera por la enfermería.

—Yo pensaba que los druidas no podían hacer eso —no, no os preocupéis, no sois los únicos sorprendidos al descubrir que esa especie de mole con patas (y aparentemente sin cerebro) era capaz de pensar.

—Bueno, puede que tengas algo de razón en eso —admitió mientras le restaba importancia con un vago movimiento de la mano—, la mayor parte no puede, pero yo sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

—De verdad de la buena.

—¡Vale! —se tumbó bastante emocionado con la situación. Parecía interesado en ver cómo se sentían sus víctimas y estaba convencido de que así descubriría nuevas maneras de aumentar su sufrimiento.

Ari sonreía satisfecho.

—¡Allá vamos!

Alzó la espada y la bajó con fuerza atravesando limpiamente carne, músculos y huesos. La sangre comenzó chorrear, un hilillo caía por la silla en forma de zigzag (aunque según las leyes de la física no tenga mucho sentido) para acabar cayendo por el borde, era un movimiento hipnótico.

Sin embargo, Jolgrt no pronunció ningún sonido, su mirada de indiferencia iba desde Ari y su espada hasta su brazo, donde aún podía mover los dedos pese a que se veía claramente la sección que convertía su brazo en dos partes completamente separadas. Tamborileaba con los dedos con una clara muestra de incomprensión en su rostro de estúpido.

—¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo? ¿¡Y de qué se quejan tanto mis víctimas!?

Ari parpadeaba confuso, nada tenía ningún sentido. Debía estar actuando una magia extrañísima o podría ser, tal vez, que el macabro narrador que cuenta la historia estuviera simplemente aburrido. Cualquier opción era posible. Decidió que tampoco era tan importante, tenía que deshacerse de ese pedazo de carnicero en seguida, pues la pausa para el café estaba a punto de empezar.

Así que levanto la espada de nuevo y con decisión intentó atravesar su cuello. Sin embargo, éste era más fuerte de lo que podría parecer y se quedó atascada. Sacó la espada forcejeando bruscamente (arrancando trozos de piel completamente innecesarios), la alzó, la bajó y volvió a engancharse. Así repitió por lo menos cuarenta veces bajo la atenta mirada de Jolgrt que empezaba a impacientarse. Finalmente, (porque me estoy empezando a cansar) consiguió atravesar el cuello completamente.

Toda la plantilla estalló en una salva atronadora de aplausos pues se encontraban en vilo observando a Ari trabajar arduamente.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jolgrt aliviado sin importarle que la cabeza ya no estaba unida al cuerpo—. Ya estaba empezando a cansarme, aunque no sé que se supone que me has enseñado con esto. ¡Hasta yo sé hacerlo mejor que tú! Ahora podrás unirme de nuevo y vuelco al trabajo…

Seguía hablando sin parar, de hecho, con la cabeza cortada se le entendía mucho mejor, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, como la mayor parte de esta historia. Ari, con los ojos abiertos como platos (pero platos soperos, eh, bien grandes) observaba anonadado a su empleado. No entendía nada, ya le preguntaría a Morgana a ver como cojones (aquí sí se puede usar ese vocabulario, ¿verdad? ¿Sí? Vale, gracias) estaba ocurriendo eso.

Él ya había cumplido con su misión, había quitado a Jolgrt del medio, más o menos. Mientras éste seguía con su monólogo se acercó uno de los mensajeros de la jefa y le dijo a Ari que tenía que ir en seguida al despacho. Ordenó a uno de la sección cinco que se deshiciera de Jolgrt como fuera necesario y se encaminó hacia Morgana satisfecho: salvo lo que acababa de ocurrir, que parecía inexplicable a simple vista, estaba siendo un buen día y la jefa seguro que le iba a ascender o a darle un aumento.

Se alejó silbando una alegre melodía sin hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Para no aburriros os cuento lo que ocurrió brevemente, ya que se ve perfectamente en la serie en el capítulo doce de la quinta temporada (¡pero no se lo digáis al jefe de los narradores que me pondríais en un apuro! Yo hago esto solo por ahorrar tiempo, el vuestro y el mío, claro).

Ari entra cantando y Morgana le pide una exhibición de sus enormes poderes. Él completamente halagado muestra sus mejores trucos. La jefa ríe encantada, se lo está pasando como nunca, le da mucha pena sacar la caja.

Pero lo hace, entona una especie de cántico sin melodía ante un sorprendido Ari, una masa negra salta sobre el druida impidiéndole respirar. Pese a ello, lo que más le aterra es que le está succionando una parte de su alma, aquella que guarda toda su capacidad de hacer magia.

Cuando es liberado, Morgana requiere de nuevo una prueba de su gran talento, lo que es obviamente imposible. Morgana sonríe satisfecha mientras Ari, nuestro extraño protagonista, queda llorando en el suelo desconsolado.

Esto es lo que pasó, aproximadamente, hace tiempo que vi el capítulo y no lo recuerdo con precisión, así que ahora, después de esta pausa, le doy otra vez al play y vemos que ocurre.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Ari entre sollozos—. Ahora tendré que buscar otro jodido trabajo. ¡A ver cómo se lo explico a mi mujer! Hoy duermo en el sofá, seguro.

En el otro lado de la sala, junto a la silla de mando, se alzaba Mordred disgustado, podría ser él el que perdiera sus poderes, se dijo que sería mejor no disgustar nunca a la jefa. Aún así, no pudo evitar cuestionar a Morgana.

—Ari era un soldado leal, robándole su magia has perdido a un poderoso aliado.

—Tal vez —admitió Morgana—, pero ahora sabemos que la guerra se puede ganar, porque Arturo no es nada sin Emrys, y Emrys no es nada sin magia.

—Sí, todo eso me parece muy bien. ¡Pero a ver quién habla ahora con los del sindicato! Ya sabes que son unos cansos.

—Vale, vale —Morgana entendía que el joven tenía razón. Pensó y se le ocurrió una gran idea—: ¡Ya está! ¡Le prejubilamos y listo! Incluso le podemos dar una indemnización.

Morgana sonrió satisfecha y Mordred estaba también complacido mientras Ari se arrastraba por el suelo llorando pensando en lo incómodo que iba a ser dormir en ese maldito sofá.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está. Creo que es lo más horrible que he escrito en mi vida, pero al menos me he reído a ratos. Si he conseguido provocar al menos una sonrisa me vale ;-)_

_Para que conste, escribir esto ha sido una especie de tortura: ¡no sabía qué hacer! Así que agradeceré todas vuestras opiniones._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! Selenia._

_PD. No sé cómo habrá quedado la parodia, es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero que no haya salido muy exagerado jeje_


End file.
